Brother's Duties
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Jeff has locked himself in his study ever since his wife's death over a year ago, and it's up to Scott to take up the role as mother, father and brother. A multi-chapter one-shot of how the eldest Tracy sibling gets the younger ones to bed as they cause chaos throughout their house. Way before IR...
1. My obedient little sister Sammy

**A/N Update: A multi-chapter one-shot. I've got writer's block with 'What If' so please enjoy this instead. Hopefully I'll update the story soon with Chapter 2.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds or any of the characters except for Sam who is my OC.  
**_~Vision_

**Scott's POV**

* * *

Carefully, I held Sam with my right arm, balancing her on my hip. For a two year old that girl has some pretty powerful lungs. She wailed as I shifted her up higher. Alan was being pursued by Gordon- who happened to be armed with a water gun- through the sitting room and into the kitchen. Virgil, thankfully, was under my watchful eyes but was making too much noise on the grand piano that sat in a spacious corner of the sitting room. John however took a more simple approach to this chaos down here and stayed in his bedroom to stargaze. I guess that's one less sibling to handle.

* * *

Dad had locked himself in his study for a good year now ever since mom's death, and it was up to me to act as a mother and father figure as well as being a brother. Grandma usually arrives to take care of Sammy just as I see off both Alan and Gordon to school, then I journey with John and Virgil, knowing that our baby sister is in good hands. If dad had not gone into self isolation in his condition I really do not want to know how he'd be looking after his youngest child, still trying to cope with his beloved wife's death. No doubt I'd find poor Sam on the floor with a dirty diaper and dad curled up in a ball in a corner of a room repeating to himself he can't live anymore.

But I guess alienating yourself from your own kids cause you don't want them to see you like this is better than not wanting to live anymore, right?

* * *

As Gordon was trying to soak Alan, as Virgil made enough noise as possible and as John stayed upstairs my first task as joint parents and brother was to get Sam to sleep in her crib. This I know for a fact was not going to be difficult. I used to watch mom put Sammy to bed countless of times before and she'd sleep like a baby... well she is a baby. Now I need to put those actions to use.

"Virg, keep an eye on those two. I'm putting Sammy to bed." I told Virgil, who seemed to have stopped making as much noise as I indicated towards the chase that was going on in the next room. He nodded and shuffled into the kitchen, I somehow had a feeling Gordon and Alan would double team against Virgil. God I don't want to see the outcome of that, I shook my head wearily.

I carried Sam up the stairs and along the passage to her room. Well technically her crib was in mom and dad's room but they don't use it anymore, so it's Sam's instead. I turned the light on with my elbow, seeing as now I had my sister in bother hands. Walking over to the cot, Sam started to settle, she knew it was bedtime. She was a smart kid. Hopefully she won't be as smart as me but if that happens then I'm going to have to deal with it, I grinned to myself as I placed her gently down onto the bed for a minute. She didn't need changing, well not yet until she wails the house down during the night I suppose.

Sam yawned. I smiled down at her, carefully laying her down in her crib. She was nodding off already. I was grateful to have a sibling that was willing to oblige and not hold a grudge. I flicked the switch of her baby moniter (of which I kept the other in my room with me) and the baby mobile above her. Dimming the light as I left the bedroom door open slightly.

As I walked towards the stairs I noticed John sitting at the window looking through his telescope. I thought it would be a good decision to tell him to get ready for bed. And boy was I wrong.

"Hey Jonny, you getting ready for bed soon?" I asked, peering into his room.

"I'm not tired. I'm stargazing." He said. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I can see that bro, but it's getting late." I told him. Praying he'd comply.

"But I'm not tired Scotty. I want to stay up to watch the stars, it's a clear sky tonight." John whined, I groaned a little. No time to argue with a stubborn thirteen year old now. First I've got to get a stubborn five year old into bed without any hesitation or complaints about how his older brothers get to stay up. I hope it'll be as easy as the scenario I planned in my head.

* * *

**A/N 2: **  
**Age's for the Tracy siblings (my interpretation)=**  
**Scott- 14**, **John- 13**, **Virgil- 12**, **Gordon- 9**, **Alan- 5**, **Sam- 2  
**_~Vision_


	2. The wrath of Alan

**A/N: Second chapter. It's time for Scott to face the wrath of Alan, or that of a very tired and slightly hurt Alan at that.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

I reached the bottom of the stairs to hear a crash of something coming from the kitchen. If it was one of grandma's special plates I'd be done for. So I paced and found myself staring at a broken cup, shards of it thrown all over the floor. Virgil was whimpering under the dining table, hugging his knees close to his chest. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

I cautiously stepped around parts of the cup to find on the other side of the table a red headed boy trying to comfort a small blonde boy who was bleeding. Alan was hurt, either Gordon threw the cup at him or Alan tried to reach for it but it slipped out of his grasp. I walked over to them, to find out what had happened.

"Gordon, what happened here?" I asked, crouching to his height. He bit his lip nervously.

"I was chasing Alan around with my water gun, he wanted a go which resulted in him trying to take it off me. Virgil tried to stop us by trying to take my water gun away but it kind of flew out of our hands and knocked daddy's cup off the counter and as it smashed one bit flew and hit Alan." Gordon explained anxiously. He cringed, waiting for a slap or something. I looked at him, I was annoyed how he thought I was going to hit him but I guess it was their fault equally.

"Gordon, one, it was an accident and two, I would never ever hit you ok? I would if I was extremely angry but never would I hit you in a situation which turned out to be an accident, ok?" I looked him right in the eye, he nodded weakly but Gordon knew I wouldn't lay a finger on any of my siblings.

I turned to face Alan, who was sobbing. I brushed a stray golden strand of his hair from his face to examine his injury. It seemed that when the cup broke, a shard of it grazed his foredhead, cutting it. I could see the bloody piece over by the fridge. But first I needed to patch my young brother up with a band aid. I know dad keeps a first aid kit somewhere in the kitchen, but where? To be exact. I scanned the drawers only to find a pack of band aids.

"So much for a proper first aid kit." I told myself. Gordon and Alan both cocked their heads at me, I rolled my eyes as I opened one of the band aids. Big enough for the cut on Alan's head. I lifted him up onto the counter so I could see where I had to place the plaster. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, I was trying to comfort him as he took his hand off the cut. Gordon watched from where he was standing, biting his lip and as far as I could hear. Virgil was still under the table.

"Hey Virg, could you and Gordon go into the sitting room as I help Alan?" I asked. There was no answer but I heard them both leave the room. Alan sniffed a little but it was done. He was now patched up and calmed down.

Now hopefully I could get his little butt into bed and him off to dreamland for a solid nine or ten hours at the most. I got him down and before he was about to scuttly off I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Scotty! I wanna go play!" He complained, trying to wriggle free of my grasp.

"Sorry buddy but you need to sleep. Or no playing for you in the morning." I told him, a threat of a tiny punishment would get him up those  
stairs.

"No! I wanna play! I wanna play!" Alan screamed, no doubt Gordon and Virgil would be hearing this. He then swerved round to face me, attempting to kick my legs and swat at my stomach.

"Alan, it is late and way past your sleepy time. If you are good and go to bed then I might let you play for a little while longer tomorrow." I  
had to resort to bribing. Great. Alan stopped and looked at me.

"More play, tomorrow?" He questioned. I nodded, still holding his collar. As soon as I finished the little blonde was dragging me up the stairs and into his room. I was surprised how much one small bribe to your little brother could give him much enthusiasm to get to bed. He spun me around to face the wall as he hastily changed into his pyjamas, he still needed work as to which way his trousers go but all in all the little squirt didn't do a bad job. I ruffled his hair as he went past to get to his bed.

"Uh, Al? Have you got your protective bed sheet?" I reminded, Alan nodded vigorously, "Good cause we don't want to have any accidents during the night."

"And if I get up during the night with a dry bedsheet then I may need to use the big boy potty right?"

"That's right Alan. Now you snuggle down into your covers and dream of something super awesome." I said before turning on his nightlight.

"Night Scotty." He yawned.

I sat on the top stair for a moment, contemplating on how I am going to get the most sly, mischevious, pranking brother to bed. Knowing he'll have tricks up his sleeves in getting around bedtime.


	3. Gordon, the fiesty red head

**A/N: I got reviews! Two to be exact but at least they're reviews :D**  
**Sci-fi Girl 102: I do not know how Jeff'll react to the broken cup but as far as he knows it's missing (read the chapter)**  
**JoTracy123: Thank you very much! How's this chapter for an update? ;D**  
_~Vision_

* * *

I re-entered the kitchen to pick up the broken pieces of the cup and noticed Gordon was sitting on the back door step onlooking the dark garden. He was shooting water into nowhere. I quietly cleared up the mess made by the commotion earlier and returned the pack of band aids back into it's drawer. It was time to struggle to get Gordon upstairs to bed.

"Hey pal." I greeted, Gordon turned his head to look up at me and turned back to shoot his water gun. Well, ignoring your older brother was certainly a different approach for the boy. I wonder what he has up his sleeve this time.

"I thought you were gonna blame me for the cup breaking. Everyone always blames me for things I never do and I am the one that gets into trouble Scotty." He muttered, I frowned and sat beside him. He didn't flinch away or look at me, Gordon just, stared into the darkness.

"Gordon, I don't blame you for anything, that's only if you actually do something then you get in trouble. I know the others are like that but that's sibling rivalry for you. Alan and Sam are too young for being blamed so it goes on until someone is old enough to be the target, and unfortunately kiddo, that's you. Until Alan reaches six or seven." I told him, he giggled a bit at what I said last. I pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't wanna go to bed."

How did I know this was coming. He was playing the sympathy card, I mentally slapped myself. But on a level I have to say that John and Virgil do team up to blame Gordon for most things. But I am not letting Gordon stay up, just because I feel sorry for him. Rules are rules I suppose.

"Gordon, you know what happens when certain young auburn haired boys do not get their sleep." I said, this made him stop and look me in the eye. He frowned.

"But I don't have-" His voice faded, something was wrong. He bit his lip nervously.

"What's the matter Gordon." I asked slgihtly sternly. Gordon's eyes shot to the floor, he fiddled his fingers. He then whispered in my ear and then I realised, he's lost that dolphin plushie that he carries around with him. I can't believe he still has that.

"Last time I saw him, he was on the sofa but he's not there anymore." whispered Gordon. I ran my hand through my hair and walked into the sitting room. Virgil was playing a soothing lullaby, finally a proper song on the piano. I searched under the sofa cushions and even behind it as Gordon spectated. The last resort was under. After I sighed I got on my hands and knees, only to find Gordon's toy right at the back. I couldn't be asled to get up and go around.

"Hey Gord, he's at the back beneath the sofa." I called from trying to reach to get it.

"Yay!" He cheered, running round and retrieving his toy. I brushed the dirt and dust off my shirt and trousers.

"You ready for bed now?" I asked again. But Gordon shook his head. I groaned loudly.

"Make me." He retaliated.

"Don't make me threaten to punish you like I did with Alan." I warned, narrowing my eyes.

"Nobody's stopping you." those words came out so harsh made me want to slap Gordon. Sometimes that boy can get so fiesty and stubborn  
that he gives me attitude. Believe me it's different when there's an adult around. There's no time in giving Gordon his death wish, I need him  
to get to bed now.

I towered over him, but he just glared back at me. His arms crossed, scowling. I just craned over him.

"Gordon, if you do not get your butt into bed right now, then I am permanently banning you from using your water gun and forbidding you from swimming for a month." I hissed. Gordon swallowed. Not allowing him to do what he likes best might work.

"And what if I do go to bed now? What's in it for me?" He retorted. He should be a negotiator when he's older.

"Don't give me any of that sass Gordon Tracy, now march yourself up those stairs and into bed." I snapped. Still he stood there.

"What about changing into pyjamas and brushing my teeth?"

"Cut the smart attitude." I said.

"You're not dad, you can't tell me what to do!" He yelled.

"Dad's not here, he's deteriorating cause of what happened last year. It's up to me as the eldest brother to look after all of you, and all I want Gordon, is a bit of cooperation from you so I can get Virgil, John and myself to bed!" I shouted back, a bit too harsh cause now Gordon was about to cry.

"P-please don't be mad at me." He whimpered. I sighed as I placed an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not. I'm just tired, frustrated that dad can't look after us." I assured him as he sniffed a little, "Bed?" Gordon nodded slightly, wiping away his tears.

* * *

I held his hand as I led him to his room, blue oceanic wall paper surrounded by fish stickers. He sure does love the water, and for a nine year old Gordon was already swimming at an almost semi professional level. I watched as he brushed his teeth and even wiped away a blob of toothpaste from his clownfish pyjamas.

"See Gord, no hassle when you cooperate is there?" I said, smiling.

"Nope, no hassle. I should do it more often when I'm not pulling pranks or jokes." He agreed, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Yes indeed you should little brother." I told him as I stood in the doorway, "Night Gordon."

"G'night." He yawned as I exited out into the hallway. John was still stargazing, but no time for that, I need Virgil into bed next.

Three down, two to go.


	4. Dealing with a headache & a noisy Virgil

**A/N: More reviews, thank you kind people! In this chapter we hear a familiar phrase and witness a brotherly connection. Enjoy**!  
_~Vision_

* * *

At least Virgil wasn't making too much noise. Just sitting at the piano, playing out a lullaby as he hummed along. I prayed that he would actually just do as I say and get to bed. It was already gone nine so I needed to work quick, so I peered into the sitting room.

"Virgil, you going to bed soon?" I asked.

"Nope." a straight forward answer. How, direct. I stepped into the room.

"So, when are you going to bed then?"

"Never." He replied.

"So I guess that you'll sleep through the day and miss your piano tutor tomorrow then." reverse psychology, ha! I got him there.

"Well then I guess I'll be needing extra coffee in the morning." Virgil retorted. Always got an answer for everything. Ok, I need to think fast.

"Coffee doesn't really keep you up. If you don't get any sleep then your piano tutor will grade you down if you sleep through the day then you're screwed little brother." I exclaimed, this was then returned with a frown.

"B-but I don't want to play all those baby songs on the piano. I'm already trying to play Mozart." He whined.

"I know Virg, that's why you need to sleep. So you can have all the energy for tomorrow to practice more on the piano." I told him. He seemed gutted but I guess that's what'd happen, "So you going to bed or what?"

"But I'm practicing though!" He complained. Once Virgil starts something he wants to finish it.

"I know but it's getting late and I still need to get John into bed." I sighed. This then seemed to anger him cause now he was just bashing the keys, I was panicking. One, he'd wake up the others and two, that piano belonged to mom and I'm sure none of us would want it damaged. I tried to think as the pounding of notes grew louder.

"I don't want to go to bed, I want to finish one song!" He complained again. I was getting a headache. Nice.

"Virgil, stop! I do not want the entire neighbourhood getting pissed at us cause we're making too much noise. I'm getting a headache here and if you do not stop this then I will postpone your piano lessons until you are at least able to drive!" I scolded. The bashing died down and Virgil was staring at the floor.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

"It's ok bro." I said.

"But it's not, because you're irritated that everyone isn't listening and I'm sorry for not listening to you. And I guess you're also stressed cause of dad and what happened to mom..." Virgil's voice died down when he mentioned mom, I missed her. We all missed her. Sammy's gonna have very vague memories of her, but I know me and the others will tell her stories of how she'd know how to calm Sam down, and how she'd let us watch Sam in her crib when she was just a tiny baby. I was nearly to tears as I zoned out. Virgil understood me the most and vice versa. I guess that's a brotherly connection. I just hoped he'd understand that it was late, dad's not here to look after us and it's my duty as the older brother to look after him and the others.

"So, bed?" I suggested. Finally he nodded, and hopped off the stool. I brought an arm around his shoulder as we left the sitting room, I turned out the lights as we reached the stairs, "Listen Virg, I'm sorry for shouting at you back there. I just wanted you to stop playing the piano so you could go to sleep."

"I'm sorry too Scott. I didn't know when to stop." at least he was honest. Plus it seems nobody was jolted awake by what had happened, "Sorry for mentioning mom... and dad." he apologised.

"There's no need to apologise for that. I guess somehow when you did mention them you were right Virgil. I just want things to be better, I don't know if I can cope looking after you lot knowing dad could..." I went silent. I stopped before I went too far, "Could I just have a little help with Sam, Alan and Gordon?"

"Yes sir."

I laughed, so determined he was. Virgil stood straight, saluting me like it was some major duty. On a line I guess it was.

"So you're gonna help me with babysitting tomorrow, ok." I confirmed.

"FAB." Agreed Virgil. I frowned, cocking an eyebrow up. Where the heck did he get that from? I shrugged it off.

"Call me when you're changed."

* * *

I wondered how Virgil even coined that phrase. FAB? Fabulous? No. But then I guess he's always coming out with crazy sayings like that. I waited, leaning against the wall. Virgil should be ready by now.

"Hey Virg, you ready yet?"

"Yep." He replied with a yawn. I smirked, he was tired and in need of rest and he knew that. But I guess nobody can stop the wrath of sleep. I sat on the edge of his bed. He was slowly drifting off, I stifled a little giggle. I watched Virgil shuffle further into his covers and finally fell asleep. I smiled at him.

"Night buddy." I whispered, leaving his room.

Now hopefully John would be either asleep or getting ready. Or else I'm gonna have to deal with him refusing because he wants to stargaze. I sighed, it's what has to be done.


	5. Sleep, Johnny boy

**A/N: Scott got a break from dealing with chaos. So this gives him a little bit of help. There is one last chapter to come!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

I was on my way to John's room, it was awfully quiet throughout the house without the chaos, and that's how it should be. Peaceful. I peeked into his room and saw he was leaning against his telescope, sitting on the floor.

"John?" I called from the door way.

No answer.

"John, you ok there?" I called again.

Still no answer. Was he ignoring me? With a concerned look on my face I quickly paced over to him.

"Johnny, I swear to god if you're ignoring me you'll be in trouble." I warned him. But he was still silent. I nearly collapsed in relief, he fell asleep against his telescope. Well I guess that was one less hassle dealt with. For a moment I watched him snooze peacefully in that awkard position, sitting on the floor against the telescope. I frowned. Guess I'm going to have to get him into bed. At least he was in his pyjamas so that was helpful.

I hoisted his heavy frame up from the floor. This wasn't so bad. Ok I was struggling to get him into bed, he was a year younger than me so of course he wasn't going to be easy to carry.

"A little help here please." I said into silence. And suddenlt John started to sleepwalk a bit, over to the bed. Ok well that was strange. Helpful but strange. I placed John onto his bed. Glad the carrying was over with, he stretched, still sleeping.

I looked around his room, and switched on the bedside lamp. Now I needed to shift John into a good sleeping positition, carefully I hoisted him up onto his pillows. His legs were slightly dangling off the side off the bed, so I gently lifted them up and placed them on his bed. John kind of moved a bit but he was still in a slumber.

I turned to look out of the window, John was missing a meteor storm. That was why he didn't want to go to bed, poor thing couldn't manage it. At least he had a valid reason to stay up a little later than expected. I smiled as I gazed out, watching the shooting stars fly by in the sky. Mom or dad wouldn't have had this hassle. I decided it was a good time to make a wish, so I waited for one star to whiz past.

I saw one!

"Ok, umm... I wish dad could feel a bit better and even with his depression at least look after us and I wish that things would slowly start to look up in a good way." I whispered, closing my eyes as I did so.

* * *

I wandered out into the hallway, thinking. Sam was snuggled up in her crib, snoozing to the sound of her baby mobile above. Alan I believe would be kicking off his covers right about now, he tended to be more of a light sleeper out of all of us. Gordon hugged his dolphin plushie, dreaming about anything to do with water. Virgil, eager to impress his piano tutor tomorrow, resting up and hopefully dreaming of practicing. And John, even though he couldn't make it to watch the meteor storm would probably make it up by dreaming he saw one, or discovering a new constellation.

I smiled to myself, not a bad job tonight. Only one more person left and that was me as I made my way to my room.


	6. Let him rest

**A/N: Last chapter, pretty short but Scott finally gets to go to bed himself. Until something happens that is.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

I flung myself down onto my bed, allowing my body to sink into the soft mattress and fluffed pillows. Grandma sure knows how to make beds. I smirked, nuzzling into my pillow. I could sleep there and then but I had things to be done. Changing out of these clothes and into pyjamas for starters.

I threw on an old t-shirt, still baggy but then Alan and Gordon were playing tug of war with it one day so that was why it's now too big instead of too small. I decided to leave the hallway light on, incase anybody got up during the night and falls down the stairs, I really don't want to cradle a bawling brother (seeing as Sam is in her cot) on the way to the hospital at half past midnight. I glanced at my clock, ten fourteen. Not a bad record I could say the least. One time I struggled to get Gordon out of the bath and it took until about half past eleven to get everyone into bed, so I'm grateful for today.

Quickly I placed a few belongings away on my shelves, I don't want a rude awakening for my feet tomorrow morning. I opened my window, looking out at the sky. The meteor shower stopped. It'll occur another night for John to see.

"Night mom, keep watching over us, especially dad." I whispered. Before looking back towards my bed. I grinned, shuffling over and again flinging myself onto it. Melting into my duvet. I sighed, placing my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling.

Relaxing. All so peaceful and quiet throughout. I could hear Alan toss and turn from the next room, I'm guessing he's trying to get comfortable. I let out a small giggle. Couldn't help myself.

The breeze entered, cooling the room down. It was a hot July night so it was needed. Slowly I was drifting off.

Until I heard a door open from downstairs. Dad's study? I heard footsteps leading into the kitchen and then the light was switch on. There was some mumbling, followed by rummaging in drawers and cupboards. So again, I was drifting off.

"Scott, where's my coffee mug?!" Dad yelled.

Oh crap.

* * *

**A/N 2: And a thanks to Sci-fi Girl 102 for giving me the idea of Jeff's missing cup from her first review, well in a way it is missing cause it's broken and Scott cleared the mess up. **


End file.
